Chase LeRouge
Chase LeRouge (b. July 17, 2008 a.t.b.) is a young Private in the service of the Britannian Military. He is twenty years old. He is played by DiamondDust. Appearance Chase is a youthful Britannian male with a slightly thin frame who is registered as being around 6'0 and 200 lbs, according to his official military profile. He possesses dirty blonde hair that can only be referred to as a 'mess of bangs', though in reality he does take very good care of it, if only to impress the ladies. His emerald eyes and genuine smile make him an object of affection, as well as one of envy. Of course, these opinions solely tend to be in his eyes, versus other people seeing him that way. His left ear is pierced, with a ring-shaped earring resting near the top, with another on the lobe. As for fashion, Chase can usually be seen in his favorite green jacket with a white, felt lining near the zipper and the collar. While on military service, however, he is usually adorned in the standard male uniform of the Britannian Military. While piloting his Knightmare Frame, he is dressed in a gold piloting suit, custom ordered by him to stand out and look flashy during battle, of course. Personality Chase can be best described as easy going and care free. He tends not to allow many things to bother him and he always seems to have a positive outlook on his situation, even if it looks bleak. On the other hand, he often complains about frivolous matters and isn't as brave as he would want others to think. He is also a bit of a clown, often cracking jokes or making a humorous light on something. This trait can be annoying to most people, though he often never notices mostly because of hubris. In fact, he thinks rather highly of himself and his looks to the point he believes himself to be a 'lady killer' of sorts. However, his advances, while comical, tend to anything but effective in securing him a date or meaningful relationship of any kind, although he attributes this to the attitudes of the women he goes after, rather than his own behavior. All in all, Chase is for the most part a nice guy with sometimes bizarre views on things. At the very least, he's a good to friend to all he knows, as well as being a dependable one. His sense of justice is rather black and white, juvenile even to some. He sees the Britannian Restoration League as harmful to the world solely because of their actions, yet has no honest opinion about their goals one way or the other. This line of thinking is shared throughout his entire family, since most of them weren't involved in the war ten years ago in any way, nor did the aftermath of it really have an affect on them. As such, while he usually takes his job seriously, he only does so as a way to be apart of the action in his Knightmare Frame. However, that is not to say he would not help someone in need and does often find the BRL's actions cruel and underhanded for the most part. History What could be said about Chase LeRouge? The name didn't leap out at anyone familiar with celebrities or politics, perhaps having to do with he had being the son of a dentist and a shoe salesman, his mother and father respectively. His parents or even any of his forefathers had never been royalty, aristocrats, or anything of significance. No, they were and always had been common people who were perfectly fine with a common life. A few of them had joined the military, but even then, their feats weren't spectacular or impressive, just...average. Their stance during the war between the Holy Britannian Empire and the Black Knights was just as passive and the didn't bother picking sides. Why should they have? They had no problem with the Numbers nor their own people, so whoever won really wouldn't have affected them all that much. Chase himself was born without much fanfare. He was the third child out of six, three boys and three girls. His parents were good to their children and worked hard to keep them well fed and well educated. They were taught to tolerate people of regardless of their status, power, and especially race. Chase understood the concept and tried his best to adhere to it all his life, though it wasn't easy in a Darwinist society like the Holy Britannian Empire. Britannians like him were supposed to flaunt their so called power, especially toward the Numbers. A young Chase was often conflicted on which path he should take, as the war between his country and the Black Knights continued to drag on it. Chase was enrolled at private school at a young age, though he did not mesh well with his peers. Most of them were apart of the upper crust of Britannian and he was a mere outsider, someone who had gotten in only because his parents working their hardest. When the Holy Britannian Empire was changed from within by Emperor Lelouch vi Britannian, this all changed. Now everyone was of equal status no matter how they were born or raised. The war had come to a close soon afterward and the world would be forever warped from the status quo. Chase himself couldn't help but enjoy the change. It was refreshing, something Britannia and the entire world needed. Plus, Area 11, now Japan again, got what they had always wanted. His philosophy always was that if you worked hard for something, you deserved to get it. When Chase was old enough, he decided to enroll in the Britannian Military against his parents wishes. They didn't want him to be harmed or killed, but his mind had long since been made up, ever since a group known as the Britannian Restoration League had surfaced. They proclaimed to only want the Britannia of all, though it didn't take Chase long to see that their actions were cowardly and unfaithful toward their goal. They didn't want to 'restore' anything. No, they wanted the entire world for themselves. How could he simply stand aside when he had the strength to do something about this? As such, Chase joined the military and quickly ascended their ranks, becoming on of their best Knightmare Frame pilots. His experiences dealing with the BRL showed up that they would do whatever it took to achieve their goals, even if it meant taking innocent lives. Abilities Chase has been fully trained in military style hand to hand combat and is quite adept in it, though he often prefers not resorting to violence if he has to, as running away tends to be a more favorable idea to him. He also doesn't like to use firearms because he's usually more of a danger to himself than others, but he can if he needs to and has been trained to use a variety of different firearms, including handguns and rifles. Chase also has a knack for piloting Knightmare Frames, hence the reason he ranked all the way to Major at such a young age. He can take something as slow and bulky as the Gareth and make it do things people assumed impossible of the unit. Relationships Reid Legato Chase's self appointed 'best friend.' He considers it his personal mission to watch Reid's back and ensure no danger befall him. Chase is mostly oblivious to the fact Reid doesn't share his enthusiasm for their relationship. Lumen es Britannia Consider Chase and Lumen are polar opposites personality wise, it's little wonder they don't get along. The fact that Lumen is willing to do and sacrifice anyone and anything doesn't sit well with Chase, who believes the Britannian Military can accomplish their goals without unnecessary bloodshed. Trivia *Chase owns a large bottle cap collection back home in Britannia that he is rather fond of. *Chase is left handed. *His favorite food is peanut butter and broccoli on wheat bread. His least favorite food is pudding. Links Character SheetCategory:Characters Category:Britannian Military Category:Private